


We Only Know What We See (‘cause we’re always fast asleep)

by kiltluverkay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, Gen, completely inspired by sleep alone by two door cinema club, first fic yo, kind of, might add background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiltluverkay/pseuds/kiltluverkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel was never one to have vivid dreams, but this one dream keeps reappearing and Joel always wakes up remembering every detail. Especially everything about the strange man that’s in every single dream. He has no idea what kind of sorcery this is but it’s making him lose sleep right before the new guy joins the achievement hunter crew. Joel doesn’t need distractions and he definitely doesn't need to be falling for a figment of his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Know What We See (‘cause we’re always fast asleep)

Joel was a man of habit and schedule. A day of work, regular lunch time, an evening at home, Lather, rinse, repeat.                        

Joel was content with patterns. This made it a rare occurrence for him to step outside of his daily routine, but when Geoff asked him to join in a night of drinks, he agreed. Change was good once in awhile.

“Joel, my man!” Geoff exclaimed, clapping Joel on the shoulder as the two walked into a small downtown bar. “Are you ready to get drunk as dicks? The whole crew is here,” He said, throwing a hand in the direction of the two tables filled with the Roosterteeth crew. Joel slid into the booth with Gavin, Michael, Lindsay, Barbara, and Jack, taking a seat next to Geoff as the tabled chorused a number of greetings.The greetings died down, the group easily picking up a conversation as a round of drinks arrived at the table.

“When’s the new guy moving to Texas?” Barbara asked Geoff, raising an eyebrow as she sipped her drink.

“His name’s Ray,” Michael said from his spot next to Lindsay, leaning over to shove Barbara on the shoulder. “Call him the new guy and he’ll beat you at every video game in the world just to prove he’s not.”

“That’s g-Ray-t,” Barbara said, smirking as groans went up around the table as well as a disgruntled “Goddammit, Barb,” from Gavin.

“I’m not drunk enough for this shit,” Geoff muttered, throwing back his drink. “He’s preparing for the move in two months, I think.”

“He’s still looking for a sure place to stay,” Michael shared.

“Do you know him?” Joel asked, realizing he’d been ignoring his drink and taking a sip.

“He’s an old friend I knew in Jersey. We met through a gaming community.”

“He’s from New York, right?” Gavin asked, Michael nodding in response.

“He’s fucking excited for the job. He’s been making videos from New York and he’s got an insane gamer score.”

“It’ll be nice to see a new face,” Joel said. He was pretty sure he’d already seen one of the new kid’s videos around the office and was trying to remember.

“Already tired of our old mugs, Joel?” Jack asked with a chuckle. The table laughed as they harassed Joel.

“My own old mug is enough for me to be tired of,” Joel threw in, the table still laughing as the conversation faded into other topics.

* * *

 

The night ended, each person taking cabs or designated drivers and heading home. Joel grabbed a cab, being only a few blocks from his house. Despite messing up his schedule a bit, the night was enjoyable and Joel could feel the effects of the drinks making him slightly tipsy. Arriving at his apartment, he handed some money to the driver, and headed inside.

Unlocking his apartment door, Joel made a beeline for his bedroom ready to pass out. He plugged his phone in, checked his alarm, and curled himself under his covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

Joel almost always had dreams, his brain refusing to quiet down even in sleep, but it was rare that Joel would remember his dreams. At most, he’d recall flashes of images or emotions, but never the entirety of the dream. He’d like to blame his drinks that night, but the dream was strangely vivid and he woke up with the vibrant image of a young boy, early 20s, dark hair and dark eyes surrounded by square glasses, and vivid memories of a conversation consisting of a number of jokes about the boy’s Puerto Rican decent and his tendency to “blaze too hard.”

As Joel sat up, strangely out of it as he glanced at his clock, he saw that it was 5:00 am, a good hour before his alarm would go off. He thought over his dream, realizing it was strange how much he could remember as his dreams usually fled with his consciousness. This dream just consisted of this young man holding a conversation with Joel’s subconscious, weird enough on it’s own, but made even weirder by the boy’s knowledge that he knew he was in a dream. And Joel’s realization that he was in a dream. Joel was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to notice that you were dreaming while you were dreaming, and realized that he was strangely aware for being in a dream.

And to make the strangeness even stranger, Joel didn’t feel like he had just slept through the night, but rather felt like he had actively sat through a conversation with this young man. He wasn’t tired from lack of sleep, and he could clearly feel a twinge of pain in his head from the drinks the night before, but his body felt out of place as though he had been somewhere physical in his dream and had been sent back to his body. His dreams usually had the opposite effect, leaving him feeling like he had returned to a physical state in his body, rather than feeling like something was off and like he didn’t belong.

Shaking his head, Joel swung his legs over the side of the bed. He’d write the strange realistic dream off as being a bit too tipsy when he went to bed, and got up to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing


End file.
